Electric power tools, such as sanding tools, utilize housings which include a gripping surface or handle. The handle enables the user to manipulate the power tool for its intended purpose. Sanding tools have been provided for various uses. For instance, drywall sanding tools have been provided for sanding joints between panels of drywall after the joints have been filled and taped.
During operation of a power tool, the user typically holds the handle and moves the housing, including a head assembly, over a working surface (e.g., a sanding surface). Positioning the head assembly relative to the working surface can be awkward and cumbersome. Some electric power tools, including power sanding tools, utilize more than one gripping surface or handle to improve the user's ability to position the housing and head assembly relative to the working surface.
In order to improve the performance of sanding tools and other electric power tools, it may be desirable to have an improved gripping surface or handle.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.